


On the wings of the night

by shipthis



Series: My old fanfictions from when I was like 12 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipthis/pseuds/shipthis
Summary: Cas faked swallowing the souls because he is pregnant. He couldn't tell anyone just yet. He had to keep it to himself but now he has lost his friends. Will he regain them? Will they forgive him? And who is the baby's daddy?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: My old fanfictions from when I was like 12 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199909
Kudos: 5





	On the wings of the night

Cas was tired. Not the sleepy tired, but I don't want to go on tired. Sam, Bobby, and Dean hated him now. He was never going to regain their trust after he broke Sam's wall. Cas wasn't doing this for him though. He was doing it for Dean but more importantly he was doing this for his children. Yes his children. Cas was five months pregnant. Of course none of them knew that at the time. He couldn't tell them, not yet anyway. He needed to make sure everything was safe, everything was under control. He didn't want to do, not really, so he worked with Crowley. He knew it was a mistake from the get go but he needed his kid safe. He needed to make sure they would have a good life.

Cas closed his eyes lightly as he felt a small kick to his hand. The baby were rather restless lately. Maybe they sensed that he was upset, or maybe it didn't have much more room in there. He wasn't all that big after all.

His back was aching, which was now a normal thing for him. The weight of the baby on his back was not a good thing on him. He was worn out. It took a lot to be pregnant and he just wanted to relax but he couldn't, not now that he was head of heaven. He had to work. He had to get things done around there so he could settle once he gave birth.

He closed his eyes as he thought about his family. No, not the ones in heaven, but his family on earth. Bobby, Sam, and Dean had become his family. He trusted them and cared for them. Hell, he even died for them a few times. He missed them terribly and he needed them back. He needed them to come back to him. He needed them to forgive him.

Cas didn't realize, but soon he was fast asleep. He dreamed of the times he had with the Winchesters. He dreamed of a life in peace. He dreamed of a life on earth where he was loved. He dreamed his kid were safe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite actually from when I was like 13, the OG was from when I was 12. I can't find the OG
> 
> OG comments 
> 
> Guest chapter 1 . Jun 7, 2013  
> make that like a book ill read it again this is epic but I need more ! and who is the baby's daddy? im intrigued
> 
> AbuseFireChildSlytherin5 chapter 1 . Jan 12, 2013  
> I love the idea of this story. The only thing that I'm wondering about...is Cass having one baby or more because you keep jumping into one baby and then talking about having more.
> 
> AbuseCreativeArtisticBookworm chapter 1 . Jan 12, 2013  
> it was good and a original idea, sorta hoping for destiel baby


End file.
